L'amour à la folie
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. écrivez une fanfiction sur Voldemort. (BONUS: Écrivez un Bellamort). Depuis qu'elle a rencontré cet homme mystérieux, Bellatrix Black est fascinée. Toute sa vie, elle cherchera à le retrouver et à le séduire.


**Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.** Écrivez une fanfiction sur Voldemort. (BONUS: Écrivez un Bellamort)

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange était folle et elle le savait. Pour autant elle s'en moquait totalement.

La folie en elle avait commencé bien des années auparavant. Elle l'avait senti s'installer et grignoter progressivement chaque parcelle de son âme...

Elle était tombée amoureuse très jeune, alors qu'elle était une enfant encore. Par le plus grand des hasards, elle avait croisé Tom Elvis Jedusor, alors que ce dernier se disputait avec Albus Dumbledore à l'entrée de Poudlard. Elle s'était approchée pour l'observer discrètement.  
L'homme l'avait captivée. Il avait une aura et une prestance qu'elle admira aussitôt, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade alors que leurs yeux se croisaient. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue, trop absorbé par sa dispute avec Dumbledore, mais elle, elle avait fait en sorte de graver son image dans son esprit.  
Lorsqu'il partit, sans qu'elle ne puisse apprendre son nom, elle eut l'impression que jamais plus elle ne tomberait amoureuse.

Lorsqu'à peine sortie de Poudlard son père lui demanda de prendre époux, elle choisit le premier sang pur qu'elle put trouver, indifférente. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à retrouver l'homme de Poudlard, celui qui hantait ses rêves et qui faisait battre son cœur. Et pourtant, elle avait cherché qui il pouvait être... Elle en avait perdu l'appétit et le sommeil.

C'est ainsi que Rodolphus entra dans sa vie et qu'elle devint Madame Bellatrix Lestrange. Il avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un époux convenable pour son père, et il était tout disposé à s'unir à une Black.  
Leur union fut malheureuse et stérile. Il n'y eut entre eux ni amour, ni tendresse. Et c'est à cette époque que les premiers signes de folie firent leur apparition chez la jeune femme.

Chaque nuit, Bellatrix rêvait à l'homme vu à Poudlard, se donnant à lui sans ses songes. Elle lui promettait mille choses et l'assurait de sa fidélité éternelle. Chaque journée, son mari la battait parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de lui donner un héritier.

Lorsque Lord Voldemort se fit connaître, elle le reconnut immédiatement. Et elle prit la marque des ténèbres sans se poser de question. Il lui était destiné et elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer.  
Son mari et son beau-frère devinrent eux aussi des Mangemorts sous son impulsion. Son Seigneur et maître avait besoin de fidèles sujets...

Voldemort remarqua très vite le potentiel de Bellatrix. La jeune femme était fascinée par lui, et prête à tout. Elle ne reculait devant rien pour le satisfaire : mensonges, tromperie, torture. Rien n'était assez cruel.  
Il avait également remarqué sa fragilité. La jeune femme était instable émotionnellement, et coincée dans un mariage malheureux. Il aurait pu la revendiquer, la clamer comme sa nouvelle compagne mais il tenait trop à la fidélité de son mari et de son beau-frère pour se mettre les Lestrange à dos. Bellatrix resterait mariée, même si elle était de loin sa plus fidèle recrue.

Il nota rapidement sa dévotion à l'encontre de sa personne, et il en profita. Quoi qu'il ordonne, elle n'hésitait jamais.  
Pourtant, quand il était furieux, il n'hésitait jamais à lui lancer des Doloris.  
Elle ne se plaignait jamais. Elle supportait le sortilège tête haute, sans jamais laisser échapper un cri, se contentant de le fixer amoureusement. Elle franchit un nouveau palier dans sa folie lorsqu'elle associa douleur et amour.

Lorsque la prophétie de la chute de son seul amour est révélée, Bellatrix devient encore plus cruelle, s'enfonçant sans hésiter plus profondément dans la folie. Sa créativité dans la torture ne connut plus de limites et Voldemort en fit rapidement sa favorite.

Elle était présente, le jour où il décida en personne d'aller anéantir les Potter. Elle le supplia de rester et de la laisser s'y rendre pour lui. Elle lui promit de lui rapporter l'enfant. Mais il lui jeta négligemment un Doloris, en lui disant que sa décision était prise.  
Il allait tuer les Potter. Puis il s'occuperait des Longdubas.

Quand il partit, elle le regarda s'éloigner et s'enfoncer dans la nuit avec un sombre pressentiment.

Quelques heures plus tard, une onde de choc secouait le monde sorcier : Voldemort n'était plus, anéanti par un enfant d'un an à peine.

Les derniers lambeaux de raison qui restaient à Bellatrix disparurent à cet instant alors qu'elle hurlait sa rage. Elle jura que leur maître était toujours en vie et qu'il fallait le sauver, mais personne ne l'écoutait.  
Pour beaucoup, le soulagement était de mise : ils avaient suivi un leader qui s'était avéré être fou à lier. Sa disparition soudaine était pour eux l'occasion de changer de vie et de se tenir tranquille.

Elle convainquit son mari et son beau-frère de terminer ce que le Maître avait prévu. Les Potter n'étaient plus, le garçon qui avait vaincu avait disparu. Mais les Longdubas étaient toujours présents, en travers de leur chemin... Accompagné de Croupton Junior, un esprit faible facilement manipulable, ils partirent dès le lendemain en expédition punitive.

En riant, elle enchaîna les Doloris sur le couple, les regardant se tordre de douleur. A aucun moment, elle ne se lassa. Et tous purent presque entendre l'esprit des deux Aurors se briser, ne laissant que des coquilles vides inoffensives.

Leur procès et leur condamnation furent rapides et exemplaires. Bellatrix fut la seule à clamer son appartenance au maître et sa fidélité. Elle l'attendrait, même si elle devait se rendre en Enfer pour le ramener.  
Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il était son Seigneur et elle l'aimait. Elle lui offrirait le monde sorcier sur un plateau.

Sa détention à Azkaban ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'elle aurait du l'être. Sa folie la protégeait des Détraqueurs et elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : son amour pour son maître.

Cette pensée suffisait à la garder en vie et en assez bonne santé contrairement aux autres détenus qui se laissaient dépérir de désespoir.

Bellatix, dans sa cellule humide et lugubre, attendait le retour de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Ce n'était pas de l'espoir : c'était une certitude. Tout comme elle savait que son Maître reviendrait pour elle, pour la récompenser de sa fidélité à toute épreuve.

Et alors que les Détraqueurs passaient autour de sa cellule, elle rêvait de lui sans sentir leur présence...

Il lui fallu de longues années pour être libérée. Pourtant, qu'importe le nombre des années : elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute.  
Une fois libérée, elle se rendit près de lui et s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

Voldemort la regarda avec amusement, sa créature la plus fidèle. Elle était une sang-pur arrogante et pourtant, elle se prosternait à ses pieds et lui promettait le monde...

Il la redressa, caressant son visage. Elle lui sourit. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avidement.  
Son mari à côté regardait son maître embrasser son épouse avec indifférence.  
Qu'importe au fond ? Il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Et si le prix de sa liberté était d'offrir le corps de son épouse, alors il le ferait sans hésiter.

Rodolphus Lestrange n'avait pas traversé Azkaban sans dommages : amaigri, il avait souffert mille tortures infligées par les détraqueurs.  
Si avant son arrestation il aurait pu trahir Voldemort, le fait d'être "sauvé" de l'enfer l'avait rendu aussi fidèle que sa femme...

Ainsi donc, Bellatrix, au retour de son Maître, devint la favorite. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'attendre, restant la seule à croire en son retour. Et le Lord déchu était sensible à sa dévotion.  
Il la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait, et bien souvent il se délectait de sa cruauté sans limite et de sa délicieuse inventivité dans le domaine de la torture.

Échaudé par sa chute imprévue et la vague de trahison qui avait suivi, Voldemort décida de lier encore plus la Mangemort à lui. Il la prit comme maîtresse, lui offrant ce qu'elle désirait depuis des années.

Il s'en félicita lorsque, pendant le fiasco au Ministère, Bellatrix avait tué son cousin Sirius Black.  
Elle n'avait pas récupéré la prophétie, mais elle avait affaibli le Survivant en tuant son parrain adoré.  
Satisfait d'elle, il l'avait attrapée et lui avait permis de s'échapper avec lui.  
Du petit groupe de Mangemorts envoyés au Départements des Mystères, ils furent les deux seuls à en revenir.

Ce fut Bellatrix qui lui suggéra d'utiliser le fils de Lucius pour le faire expier son échec. Elle lui murmura que son cher neveu semblait bien peu impliqué et qu'il serait bon de tester sa loyauté.  
Elle lui assura que le jeune homme obéirait sans hésitation pour protéger sa maman chérie...

La mort de Dumbledore étant un enjeu essentiel, Bellatrix murmura à sa soeur l'idée d'obliger Severus Rogue à protéger le jeune Drago. Elle se fit un plaisir à l'enchaîner d'un serment Inviolable.  
Ainsi, si le gamin venait à échouer, Dumbledore mourrait de la main de son professeur de Potions.

A trop vouloir protéger son amant, Bellatrix n'avait pas imaginé que le succès de Rogue a tuer Dumbledore en ferait le favori de Voldemort. Elle avait été écartée comme une moins que rien, reléguée avec les Malefoy, en disgrâce.  
Sous les humiliations et les Doloris, Bellatrix sombrait, devenant incontrôlable en plus d'être totalement folle.  
Seule la voix de Narcissa parvenait à la ramener de temps à autres à la réalité.

Lorsque les rafleurs se présentèrent avec trois jeunes adolescents, elle reconnut immédiatement le Weasley et la Sang-de-Bourbe amis de Potter. Mais le garçon avec eux était méconnaissable.

Elle voulut appeler son maître mais Lucius s'interposa, lui assurant qu'il serait furieux s'ils faisaient erreur.

Son esprit malade entendit qu'elle devait être sûre que c'était Harry Potter pour reconquérir son amour...

Elle fit venir Drago, qui semblait terrifié. A sa grande déception, son neveu se montra hésitant et incapable de se décider. Elle plissa les yeux, commençant à se demander si Drago n'était pas en train de les trahir, mais la pensée s'évapora aussitôt lorsqu'elle remarqua que la Sang-de-Bourbe portait l'épée de Gryffondor. Son épée. Celle qui était enfermée dans son coffre.

Elle se mit à hurler et Lucius enferma les deux garçons dans les cachots pendant qu'elle torturait la fille. Elle allait lui graver "Sang-de-bourbe" sur le bras, pour que tous sachent que son sang n'était pas pur.  
Sa folie provoqua le chaos, et d'un seul coup, les gamins étaient libres et en fuite, avec leurs prisonniers, aidé par l'elfe renégat des Malefoy... Elle lança son poignard, espérant atteindre Harry Potter, ignorant si elle l'avait blessé...

Si de l'avis général, Bellatrix était complètement folle, il s'avéra après cet incident qu'elle pouvait encore s'enfoncer. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs du Manoir Malefoy en parlant toute seule, lançant des Doloris sur tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin.  
Sa haine envers Potter et ses amis n'avaient plus de limites et elle était souvent trouvée hurlant qu'elle les tuerait tous.

Elle passa des heures à supplier son Maître de lui pardonner ses échecs. Elle se traîna à ses pieds, suppliant qu'il la mette à l'épreuve.  
Elle supporta ses Doloris en le regardant amoureusement.  
Elle lui offrit à nouveau sa vie et jura qu'elle ferait tout pour lui offrir le monde magique.

Lorsqu'il la convoqua, elle accourut, fébrile.  
Voldemort lui annonça qu'ils allaient attaquer Poudlard, et qu'il refusait tout échec. Ce 2 mai serait le dernier jour où Potter lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues : ils allaient en finir.

Bellatrix s'inclina et accepta le baiser de Voldemort avec joie. Puis elle partit rassembler les troupes afin que tous puissent marcher sur Poudlard.

Le soir même, tout serait fini. Le gamin serait mort et ils seraient tout puissant, eux les Mangemorts.

Au départ, tout sembla parfait. Le gamin fut tué immédiatement et son corps jeté face à ses alliés. Mais ces derniers au lieu de se rendre comme ils l'auraient du décidèrent de se battre.  
C'est à ce moment que Potter se redressa, bel et bien vivant.

La bataille s'engagea, les sorts fusaient. Bellatrix riait en tuant tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée, amis ou ennemis. Elle ne distinguait personne, elle se contentait juste de faire un maximum de dégâts.  
Face à sa nièce, elle lança le sortilège de mort sans un regret, oubliant que la jeune fille face à elle était la fille d'Andromeda.  
Elle se retrouva face à la Sang-de-Bourbe à nouveau, accompagnée de deux de ses amies. Elle évitait les sortilèges que les gamines lui lançaient en riant.  
Quand Molly Weasley s'avança pour la défier, elle s'apprêta à lui lancer un sortilège de mort quand la furie rousse lui lança un sort.

Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, se sentit mourir. Au moment où elle tombait, elle entendit une clameur et des cris proclamant que Voldemort n'était plus.

Alors que la vie quittait son corps, elle espéra qu'ils se rejoindraient dans l'au-delà...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


End file.
